A Perfect Child
by neonquincy1217
Summary: Because all he ever wanted was to see his mother's smile again… A chibi Kaito-Aoko friendship fic, encapsulating childhood innocence and familial love. Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship, Rated T for violent themes


**A/N:** WOOO! Finally! After _**THREE**_ months in the making I finally finished this one shot!

Okay, backstory, backstory. This was supposed to be my entry for a Poirot Cafe Themed Writing Competition back in May, for the Refuge prompt, which should have doubled as a Mother's Day prompt as well... BUUUUUUT, things happened and I was not able to finish it on time, so I decided I can still add more to it, which I did.

Come the third week of May I decided I _still_ want to write this anyway, so I decided to continue it even if it's waaay past Mother's Day. Then I thought, oh whatevs, Father's Day is next month and it coincides with Kaito's birthday so even though fellow writers will probably get their angst on for that day I canjust do this and add to the mix... So why the hell not? So I lengthened it more and added more childish stuff and voila! Nine thousand-ish words!~ Pretty proud of it, if I may say so myself. xD

LOL, and here I am, _finally_ finished with it, a few days late but I still find this worthy to be posted.

So Ladies and Gentlemen, without further ado, I give you a Kaito-Aoko friendship-slash-angst-slash-hurt/comfort-slash-Mother's Day-slash-Father's Days-slash-Kaito's Birthday fic... which aims to encapsulate the innocence of childhood and familial love... _A Perfect Child!_ *applause,applause*

 **P.S.** _Series of paragraphs_ in italics are flashbacks. I hope it does not confuse you.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own DCMK. If I do, I'll make these people more human... and give Nakamori Aoko and Koizumi Akako the much worth they deserve. Heck I don't even think they're _just_ what Aoyama-sensei depict them to be. I'd like to think they're super smart young women who deserves to be loved and respected! Ahem, shutting up now...

* * *

 **A PERFECT CHILD**

 **Summary:** Because all he ever wanted was to see his mother's smile again… A chibi Kaito-Aoko friendship fic

* * *

Kuroba Chikage flinched to the sound of the main door opening and shutting. From where she stood by the edge of the dining table, the widowed mother of twenty-nine heard the much audible "We're back" coming from two eight-year old kids, and she was very well out of the kitchen and into the corridor. Well, that is, right after making sure not even a shadow of another emotional breakdown is visible on her features.

Forcing a smile, she walked to the pair that is her son and the neighbor's kid.

"Welcome back, you two," Chikage greeted as she crouched to the younger ones' eye level. She inspected them with kind, keen eyes which never miss any details. Both kids stood there grinning by the doorstep, hand in hand but looking like they've been playing in the mud (which is questionable since it hadn't rained all _week_ ). The boy, Kaito, with his spiky brown mess of a hair, in particular looked like he dived headfirst into the wild rapids. Beside him, his best friend, Nakamori Aoko, has earth smeared all over her face and clothing, and in the eyes of onlookers she might look like a little homeless lady, if it wasn't for her perfect pearly whites.

Placing her hands on the two grade schoolers, she reacted accordingly, "Oh my, what happened?"

Upon the query, the smile was wiped off from Aoko's face instantly.

"Chikage-san, Kaito—" the girl in pigtails slurred, but was right away cut off with a nudge.

"I saved Aoko from falling into the river," Kaito concluded with an ear-to-ear gleam.

"How brave of you, Kaito!" the elder exalted, placing a firm kiss on said boy's cheek. "But this won't do. Hurry up and come in, you two, before you catch a cold."

As Chikage stood up to go back in, both kids glanced at each other, one with utter disbelief, and the other with the cheekiest smirk ever.

"By the way, mom," Kaito called as he escorted his companion in, "can Aoko stay over tonight? She said her dad's going to be away until morning."

"No problem, sweetie," the elder called out, and appearing once again in the corridor with towels in hand, said as she handed them one cloth each, "Now go fix yourselves up and get ready for dinner."

"Thank you very much Aunt Chikage," Aoko sang in glee, taking the towel and wiping herself clean. And, taking one last glance at her best friend as his mother tends to him, she was very well skidding to the bathroom like it was her own house.

Aoko took her sweet time taking a look at her muddy self in the mirror before turning on the faucet. After wetting the towel and tending to her face, she let out a long, exhausted sigh and hung her head in melancholy.

"Liar," she murmured, and amidst the gushing of the water, her mind wanders back to that afternoon's events.

 _It was just after school was out. Orange and red tints have just started dancing in the vast sky of blue. By the riverbanks, a lone pigtailed girl of eight ran near the water's surface before shouting with hands on either side of her mouth, "Kaito! Kaito, it's getting late. We have to go home!"_

 _Said boy, thigh-deep in the water with both arms skimming the river's floor, simply shrugged the statement off and continued his endeavors._

 _"Not until I find Dad's coin," he replied without looking up. "Come on, Aoko, help me out here!"_

 _"Please, can you get out of there for just one second? You'll catch a cold," the girl insisted._

 _"No!" shouted the stubborn one, and his voice came out sounding gruff and frustrated. He's been out in the water for more than half an hour now, and the price he's seeking for is still nowhere to be found. His best friend groaned in annoyance._

 _"But Chikage-san is waiting for us," said she impatiently, but then added in a slightly sing-song voice, "She says we're having curry tonight!"_

 _Now that flicked a switch in Kaito. Instead of snapping at Aoko, however, the spiky-haired boy sighed in defeat and made his way back on solid ground, back to where the girl is waiting. "Fine. But you can't expect me to go home without it."_

 _Little Aoko smiled inwardly at her accomplishment. She knew for a fact that when Chikage-san is involved, Kaito can never refuse. He's adorable that way: he acts tough, but is actually one of those 'Mama's Boy' kids she's always heard about, not like she can ever relate. She's lost her mother when she was far too young and has little to no recollection of what a mother should be. But when it comes right down to it, judging from the way her best friend acts towards the mere utterance of his mother, they should be some kind of childhood heroes with no superpowers whatsoever._

 _Aoko pulled Kaito up with a small, grateful smile. Halfway through, the boy stepped on something slippery and found himself falling face-first on the mud. This caused the girl to fall with him. Lucky for them both, they regained control before they fell into the river. Aoko gave a little chuckle before pulling the both of them to safety. Once she did, she once again laughed off their clumsiness. Kaito, however, was scowling at her bitterly. Seeing the look on his face, the pigtailed girl stopped laughing altogether, bit down a smile and hastily reached out for something in her pocket. She then presented it to the other kid._

 _"Here," she said, bringing up her palm to the other's eye level. Aoko watched as the boy blinked, and his sullen look disappeared to be replaced by surprise._

 _"Eh? This is…?" Kaito stuttered. Cold, trembling fingers wrinkled by the water reached for a 10-yen coin with black markings on the edges. Sapphire orbs went from the girl to the object in his hand a couple of times. Kaito examined the object in question, flipping the earth-covered coin front and back and raising it against the light like it was some piece of transparent glass, all that while with big, questioning eyes. "But… But how did you—?"_

 _"They never threw it away, Kaito," was the reply, and the eight-year-old boy's face paled in disbelief. "They just made you think they did. And then Aoko saw them bury it under the plum tree."_

 _Little Aoko fidgeted sheepishly before adding with her eyes on the floor, "Aoko got it back because Aoko knows it's important."_

 _Kaito's gaze went once again from Aoko to the penny, grateful, but at the same time concerned._

 _"Oh. But then they'll start picking on you too," he uttered, to which the inspector's daughter huffed and crossed her arms together._

 _"Who cares? They're just a bunch of immature, brainless goons. Aoko can handle them."_

 _"Geez, you're so careless," Kaito commented, but with a hint of deep concern evident in his voice._

 _"Never mind that," she shrugged, and then added, "Kaito's not mad at them, are you?"_

 _The boy in question simply smiled at her like nothing in the world is wrong. "No. I'm just glad I got this back."_

 _"What's so special about that coin, anyway?"_

 _"It's the very last one Dad gave me. He said if I perfected the trick," Kaito said, as he twirled the coin over and under his fingers twice before tossing it to the air and catching it like an expert swindler would, "he'll take me and Mom to his next magic show in Las Vegas!"_

 _The girl's eyes gleamed in delight, both by the coin trick and the thought of a trip with just Kaito and his parents. Aoko couldn't help but have a mixed feeling of envy and excitement for her best friend. For one, she's happy for him because he can be with both of his parents on an out-of-the-country trip, but she can't help but get jealous with his relationship with his father._

 _"Las Vegas? Like, outside the country?" she chimed._

 _"Yeah. Isn't that awesome?"_

 _For that moment, both kids sparkled with the setting sun. That is, until the realization sunk in, and for probably the millionth time that month, smiles were replaced by frowns._

 _"But then, he—" the girl started, but let it hang in the air. It was simply too painful to finish, both to her and her best friend._

 _"W-well, yeah…" said he in a low voice with the complete understanding of what Aoko wanted to say. And in an effort to cheer himself up, he added with the shake of his head, "Can't be helped. He's in Heaven now isn't he?"_

 _However, all the statement did was make the air around them more unbearable. Silence ensued between the grade schoolers—an uncomfortable feeling both of them are not used to. Kaito settled to gazing as the last streaks of day give light to their surroundings, while the girl beside him kept her eyes at him._

 _At a loss for proper words, Aoko can only bite her lip in sympathy and break the silence with the simple utterance of his name. "Kaito…"_

 _Said boy turned to face his companion and, upon seeing her expression, he gave a scowl._

 _"Tsk, don't make that face. It makes you look uglier than you already are," he stated before running off home. Aoko stomped a couple of times before she bellowed and ran after Kaito, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! COME BACK HERE!"_

 _Kaito skipped and hopped and jumped as he runs away from the irritated girl. "Last one home's a stinker!" he cackled._

 _"Kaito, you big meanie!"_

-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-

It was well after dinner, when Chikage escorted them to the bedroom and said her good nights, after they were both propped up and ready for bed, that Aoko decided to confront Kaito. They were having a sweet time playing Old Maid in Kaito's bedroom floor ("Stupid Poker Face!" she muttered to herself) when Aoko took the cards away all of a sudden.

"It's no fun if Kaito wins all the time!"

"Geez, givin' up already?" Kaito huffed, falling backwards to the carpeted floor. He took a glance at the clock on his bedside drawer and informed his companion, "It's not even past nine yet."

Little Aoko paused as she put away the last of the cards before murmuring, "You lied to her."

This did not fail to reach Kaito's sharp ears. The half-lidded boy in blue-and-white-striped sleepwear rolled to his stomach and gave his best friend a questioning look. "Huh?"

"It's not good to lie, Kaito," she informed him, to which, after a minute or two, his reply was, "It's not good if I tell her the truth either."

Aoko blinked, slightly taken aback by the statement, before she asked, "Why is that? Chikage-san was worried but Kaito lied to her."

Said boy shrugged nonchalantly before he told her, "I can't help it!"

At a lack of better things to do, Kaito stretched out like an overgrown kitten, folded both his arms behind his head and pushed himself down again, sprawled face-up on the floor. "If-if I tell her the truth, she'll start bawling her eyes out again… and she'll look like a mess in the morning!"

A deep huff caused the boy's messy bangs to blow away from his eyes.

"She's been crying a lot lately, and her cooking becomes messed up," Kaito stated lazily.

"Now that you mention it, the soup was a little too salty—oh…"

Both kids turned deadly mute. Just one statement made it clear to both kids what's been going on in their absence: Kuroba Chikage was _crying_.

"See?" he said coldly, getting up to a sitting position before he continued, "If I tell her the other kids in school are bullying me because I stopped doing magic, we might not be able to eat her food anymore."

Out of sympathy for the woman who may very well be her mother figure, the inspector's daughter pondered with a finger to her chin, "Maybe Aoko should help Chikage-san a little."

"She won't let you," the magician's son said as-a-matter-of-factly, as he made his way to his bed and crawled under the covers. "She'll be really stubborn and stay there in the kitchen while she sends us to watch TV or something. But if it makes her feel okay again, I can't really complain, can I?"

Without a second thought, the lass queried, "How about Kaito? Is Kaito feeling okay?"

To this, the boy's head popped out from under the comforter. He was looking at his companion with disbelief, eyes as wide as saucers and mouth hanging open. He practically sat up and leaned towards the bed's edge. In a high-pitched voice he never even thought possible, Kaito slowly spoke, "Of course I am, Aoko. Do I look not okay to you?"

Unconvinced, the younger shook her head and replied, "No."

Knowing that his vain attempts of looking all right were for naught, the boy muttered a small "Oh," his head hung low. Sensing the sadness in Kaito's statement, the girl reluctantly offered, "Want a hug? It'll make Kaito feel better. Dad always hugs Aoko when Aoko is sad."

Little Kaito crinkled his nose in disgust and said, albeit with a teasing tone, "Eeeww, who would want to hug an uncute girl like you?"

"That's kinda mean!" the inspector's daughter snapped, obviously insulted, and marched to the direction of the door. Here she was, offering what little help she can and he makes fun of her?! "Aoko's telling Chikage-san!"

In a flash, Kaito was instantly on his feet and rushing to where Aoko is.

"No! No, no, no, no, don't tell on me!" was his panicked statement as he tried to get the girl's hands off the doorknob, the door in question slightly opened.

"Give Aoko one good reason why I shouldn't," the younger of the two hissed, keeping her hands in place.

"She'll…" he began, then dropped his hands on either side of him. "She'll turn sad again…" a sigh, "and right after I tried making her laugh all evening."

The girl in pink, bunny-print pajamas watched as the boy sported a pout, the kind which reminds her of a koi fish she used to have back in their old house. Kaito was keeping his glance on the floor, and not once has he tried to make eye contact, much like those many times guilt has won over him. It does not take a genius to conclude that the boy's troubled mind is making him act this way. But then again, maybe he's doing that so she can get his sympathy. Is she just about to fall to another one of his distraction tactics?

"If—if you still wanna do it, fine, but I'm hoarding the blankets."

From where she stood, Little Aoko watched as Kaito rushed back to bed, pulled the entire blanket and grasped it with both arms, as if saying all of it is his. To this childish act, the girl sighed and shut the door.

"All right. Aoko won't tell," she declared, walking to the direction of the bed and pausing just by the edge of it. For a while, the boy just stared at her, his curious orbs trying to read past hers, the blanket still clutched to his chest protectively. After about a minute of non-reaction, he urged the other, "What're you waiting for? Get in," and he gave the empty space beside him a good old pat or two.

Aoko strode around the bed and slipped beside her best friend, her fingers absentmindedly played with the hem of her top. Somehow, she feels sorry for what she threatened the boy with. At times it seems appropriate, but other times it just feels unfair to use his mother against him. It doesn't seem to bother him, though, and knowing that, she obliged (even if a part of her still doesn't want to forgive him for calling her uncute). Without a word, Kaito, being the obedient son who was told to always be a gentleman towards the ladies, unfolded the blanket so he can share it with the younger one.

"You can also hoard the blankets. It's not that cold, anyway," Aoko told him upon seeing his actions, but he only insisted even more.

"Idiot. If you get sick, your dad's gonna shout at me," Kaito reasoned. The last thing the lad wants is Old Man Ginzo to get mad at him. Heck, the last time it happened was when he and Aoko were out so late at night just to explore an abandoned (and rumored-to-be haunted) house in the other district and the inspector, all too worried for them, set up an entire brigade of policemen for an all-out search. When the inspector found out, he got so mad at the boy; he cowered like a puppy behind the kitchen counters and refused to visit Aoko for half a month following the incident.

"Also, sorry for getting you involved," he added, now burying his face on a pillow. "Now they'll probably be mean to you too."

"I told you, Aoko's not afraid of them. They were picking on Keiko-chan first. Keiko is Aoko's friend and Keiko's enemies are Aoko's enemies too," said girl argued as she too buried herself under the covers.

Kaito lifted his head and merrily stated, "Then by extension, they're _my_ enemies too, aren't they? I mean, Keiko-chan's your friend, and I'm your friend, so that makes them _our_ enemies, right?"

"Kaito…"

Under his breath, the lad mumbled, "M-mom won't like it, though, me getting into fights."

"But we're not getting into fights, we're protecting friends," was Aoko's reply, and the words made Kaito blink in wonder.

"Huh? Where'dyou got that from?"

"From Dad," the lass replied as if it's the most obvious thing. "When Aoko asked why police fight the bad guys, Dad said they're catching them to protect the things that matter. And friends matter, don't they Kaito?"

"Wow. Your dad's kind of cool," Kaito muttered, a bit envious in the process.

" _Riiight?_ He can cook, he can drive, he can do whatever moms can," the naïve girl of eight narrated, extending one extra finger for every item she states, and declared, "Aoko's dad is the best! Someday, Aoko is going to be _just_ like him!"

The statement brought a mix of pride and hurt to the magician's son. For one, what his best friend said made his heart leap a hundred feet to the air. Hearing her dream in such a hopeful manner made him so proud, so grateful… so joyous to ever meet such a strong-willed young lady. For another, however, that same strong will reminded the boy of himself; of his determination to follow in his father's footsteps, of his dreams of making him proud beyond his imagination. But most importantly, it reminded him that if ever his dream comes true… that one person who helped him realize his dream in the first place won't be there to witness it. And so, at a loss for a proper reply, he lets out a couple of forced laughter.

"Heheh, yeah… I'm" he paused, allowing his face to finally form a frown and turning away so that the girl won't notice, "I'm sure you will."

Quicker than a beat, Kaito lit up again, although hints of weariness have been mixed with it. "Anyway, let's turn in," he uttered with a plastered smile.

Aoko tilted her head as she watched the boy tuck himself in before turning off the bedside lamp. In the darkness, she then replied as she too prepped up for bed, "Oh, okay. Goodnight, Kaito."

"Goodnight," she heard him say.

About a minute of muteness ensued between the third-graders for a moment, before Aoko whispered in melancholy, "Kaito?"

"Mmm?" the other hummed, too lazy to even turn to her direction.

"Everything's going to be all right… isn't it? Chikage-san, Aoko's dad… school…"

Again, there was silence, the kind that will make anyone feel deaf. Aoko shifted to steal a glance at the boy beside her, but all she can see is his back on her. Kaito buried himself further under the blankets, perhaps for a source of comfort in the darkness.

Slowly, he opened his mouth to speak words meant only to assure his companion, "Yeah. I'm sure it will…"

Aoko curved a small smile at this before scooting further from the other kid and tucking herself in properly.

And both kids lay there on either edge of the bed in silence, one gazing at the moon peeking from the gap in the curtains, and the other staring at the shadowy portrait of the greatest magician the boy of eight has ever seen.

And as the girl beside him drifted to sleep, Kuroba Kaito remained that way; eyes fixed on the picture and very much awake, like all the other nights following his father's passing…

For in the darkness, no one can see him break…

In the darkness, tears never shimmer.

 _"It's going to be all right. Right Dad?"_

Now, if only he, too, can believe his own words…

* * *

The creaking of the door made Chikage jump, and like all the other nights before she quickly composed herself and rushed to meet her son. She stopped short, however, when she saw the awful state the boy is in.

"Kaito?" came her questioning voice. Said boy's head shot up to reveal a face full of gauzes and bandages. It took Chikage a full minute before she stepped towards him, shock and worry evident in her loving gaze. Copper eyes went from the boy's face to the numerous other purplish-red bruises and wounds, all taken care of, on his limbs. And by the way Kaito winced, it seems to Chikage that he's probably got some on his torso as well.

Contrasting his sorry appearance was a wide smile, and Kaito greeted his mother in the same gleeful tone he always did.

"I'm home, Mom!"

Trembling lips open to say, "Kaito, what happened?" as Chikage knelt in front of Kaito's fragile form. She then placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Aoko and I… We were trying to save a cat from a tree. And I fell," was the boy's obvious lie, just like all the other times he has lied to her. Chikage, though, chose to keep up with the charade.

"And Aoko-chan?"

"She's got a few scratches," said he as a finger went to his cheek and scratched it, before he continued exultantly, "I made sure she doesn't get too hurt. Ain't I great mom? I saved the cat and the girl! Won't Dad be proud of me?"

Chikage furrowed her brows in worry. Her eyes hovered from one bruise to another, while smooth finger lightly pressed each one. It was too much… and finally, for her sake and his, Chikage decided to end the act.

"Kaito. This is too much from just falling off a tree," she said finally, and, looking straight into the boy's eyes, entreated, "Tell Mom what _really_ happened."

The plastered smile on the boy's face slowly, _finally_ , faded… and just when he needed it the most.

"M-mom…" he muttered before his gaze went to the ground. He couldn't look at her, not when she's revealed she knew about his lies all along. Chikage held Kaito by the chin so he'd look at her.

With an endearing voice, she queried, "Kaito, you can tell me… right?" to which he remained mute.

Weary was as clear as day in the woman's features now. "No?"

"Mom, I… I'm… I'm sorry," the boy of eight whispered, his head hung low in shame. He knows what's coming up next now—Mom's so upset with what he did, she'll give him a good yelling and punish him for it. He'll probably be grounded and will never be able to play outside again. Or worst case scenario, the kids from school will find out, they'll make fun of him even more and he'll be forced to live the rest of his life running away from them.

Kaito shut his eyes tight, getting ready for the much awaited slap on the face… which never came.

Instead, he was left gaping in surprise for an entire minute when Chikage threw herself on him in a tight hug.

"Oh Kaito," she cried in a mix of concern and longing. "You're too much like him… Doing things to make me worry…"

Always has this young boy of eight wished he could be seen in the same light as his father… Just… not like this.

Because his very existence reminds Mom of Dad… And the very thought of Dad makes Mom sad.

And because of that, a heavy feeling of hatred for Dad started building up inside him.

In the arms of his grieving mother, Kaito cried inwardly.

 _Why do you have to disappear?_

 _-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-_

 _"So you think you're tough?"_

 _"You're a girl! You're no match for us!"_

 _"So you guys were lying when you said you're sorry? Aoko should have known! You're all cowards, ganging up on Kaito just because you're jealous of him! You sent a junior high school kid because you can't deal with Aoko fair and square!"_

 _It was free period that Thursday morning at Ekoda, and Nakamori Aoko slipped out the classroom in secret with her ever-trusty mop, all too determined to teach whoever slipped that insulting piece of paper under her desk a good old lesson or two. For some unknown reasons, Kaito hadn't showed up at school yet, and it gave the inspector's daughter a good excuse to blame it on yesterday's bullies. Right now, however, she was outnumbered one-to-four-and-a-half, and her weapon lay useless on the dry ground. True enough, her suspicions were right about the bullies, as they ever-so-kindly informed her that they locked him up in a cupboard somewhere until he dries up._

 _Despite that, Little Aoko never let herself get intimidated by the threats, remained level-headed and decided to beat them with just her words. Right now, however, with a pair of hands clenched to her collar and her legs dangling a foot or so from the floor, Aoko wished she could have thought this through._

 _"Shut up! D'ya think ya can beat me, little girl?"_

 _"AAH!" Aoko screamed as the junior high school kid held her by the neck and pinned her to a wall._

 _"HAH! You're nothing but a brat. Take a hike, kid, if you don't want to end up like your friend."_

 _"No!" she choked, still trying to keep a brave front even as she watched her attacker clench a fist at her._

 _"Suit yourself."_

 _Suddenly, from above, a bucketful of water, glue and glitter mixture fell directly on top of the older boy's head. As result, he lets go of Aoko's collar and instinctively placed both hands on the bucket's rim, only to find both hands super glued to the ends of the container._

 _"AAAAH! I CAN'T SEE!" the oldest of the bunch shouted._

 _"Oi, oi, din't your father ever tell you not to hit a girl, you overgrown monkey?" said boy announced before jumping squarely on top of the bucket and landing just in front of Aoko in a graceful manner._

 _"Kaito!"_

 _"Ku-Kuroba?!" the group chorused. The bully, meanwhile, advanced one step after another like the walking dead into the brick wall._

 _True enough, it was Kuroba Kaito who came to Aoko's rescue. How he got out from his confinement will remain a mystery to his attackers._

 _Panic ensues among the oldest kid's shouts, and the flustered bunch of bullies approached to help get the bucket off him. Amidst the confusion, the magician grabbed the inspector's daughter by the hand and dragged her away from the adversary, but instead of running away, he faced them again, all that whilst extending a protective arm in front of the inspector's daughter._

 _"I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND ALONE!" he taunted with no regard for his own safety. Behind him, Aoko looked on, wary as clear as day on her bruised face._

 _The junior high school kid cursed under his breath as the last of his fingers_ _ **finally**_ _got unstuck to the bucket. "Tsk. You are so gonna pay for this."_

 _"Come at me!" the magician's son bellowed._

 _"No, Kaito! You'll get hurt!" the girl cried, but before she even knew it, she was pushed to the sidelines, forced to watch her best friend get beaten up._

 _Now, if the third-grade brunette ever listened to his best friend, he might have gotten out of there unscathed. However, in exchange for the inspector's daughter, Kaito allowed himself in this situation, and not once has it ever crossed his mind to fight back. After all, his father taught him never to hurt anyone. His best friend, as young as he is, taught him to protect things that matter. And his mother? She taught him to be kind and forgiving. And he knew getting himself engaged in a brawl will only make her sadder. Aoko watched on, trembling, screaming, begging at the top of her lungs to let her best friend go, but to no avail. Her screams were only muffled sounds compared to the punches continually coming towards Kaito's direction. And even if she wanted to help him out he wouldn't let her. Despite that, Kaito never yielded, and in his own little way, he can very well be the tragic hero of this tale—the brave young knight who saved the princess from bloodthirsty creatures of the dark._

 _Luckily, just as the goons were starting to get impatient and were about to incorporate wooden sticks into the mix, the guard-on-duty happened to pass by and scared them away. The teary-eyed Aoko went to Kaito's aid right away and rushed him to the nurse's office with the guard's help._

 _Kaito was forced to stay put in bed until school was out. Both he and Aoko were dead silent during their walk home, and it was only before they turned the corner to their street when the boy spoke up, tilting his head to her direction with a scowl._

 _"You better not show yourself to my mom yet. She'll get suspicious if she sees that bruise of yours," he said, pointing to the scrape just above one of her elbows._

 _"What do I tell Dad, then?" the girl inquired, to which he replied indifferently, placing both arms behind him, "That you hit the wall. It's not exactly a lie, you know."_

 _Aoko halted just a few yards away from where their house is, utter disappointment written on her face. She was glaring at the boy with furrowed brows, eyes a darker shade of blue and starting to well up, and lips pursed in the same manner it always does when she's upset. The magician's son stopped a few steps later to turn to her direction and, seeing her expression, Kaito's frown grew even more distinct._

 _"Geez, you're making that face again. I'll be fine, Aoko. I'll make something up," said he, as he once again flashed her that mask of a smile._

 _Somehow, somewhere deep inside the little girl's mind, she knew something is wrong, and she's the only one who can help her best friend, and it seems she has to ask help from her father._

 _After all, tomorrow's not just any other day…_

-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-

The next afternoon at Ekoda Elementary School…

"Come on, Aoko, we're running!" the flustered Kaito, face flushed from running around, bellowed as he passed through Aoko by the shoe racks. Without hesitation he held the short-haired girl by the wrist and tried pulling her to the direction of the door.

Confused, Aoko gave the boy a questioning stare, "W-we are?"

Simultaneously, the inspector's daughter tries to put on her shoes with one hand, skipping on one foot to avoid falling over.

"I don't want any more bruises! If Mom sees more of them—"

Kaito flinched when he was suddenly cut off by a loud scream coming from the direction of the corridors.

"GET BACK HERE GLITTER BOY!"

The alarmed Aoko managed to say, "Hey those guys were from yesterday," before Kaito finally dragged her away with him, shouting at the top of his lungs.

" _RUN_!"

The chase lasted longer than the two three-graders thought it would. The persistent group of bullies, hungry for their own form of revenge, followed them everywhere: past the school grounds, into the gym, heck, even out the school and all around the neighborhood.

Amidst all the running, Aoko managed to say with a couple of wheezes, "What did you do this time?"

To distract their pursuers, the spiky-haired boy brought out a couple of odd-looking plastic balls and threw it to them. As the items hit the ground one after the other, the balls broke open and released pink-colored smoke. Kaito smiled inwardly to himself before he replied, "More like they can't get over how I humiliated that junior high school kid! Over here!"

The boy pulled his companion into a narrow crevice to hide themselves. The smoke did its job and distracted the other kids temporarily, but it did not disable them from continuing their pursuit. Both kids watched with bated breath as the group rushed past their hiding place before finally, Kaito and Aoko heaved sighs of relief.

"Shouldn't we tell the teachers about this? They've really gone too far," Aoko questioned. Truly this has gone long enough, and it shouldn't have if it wasn't for Kaito telling her to keep it a secret. But now that probably everyone in school has found out (thanks to that little chase they got themselves in), what the girl suggests seems to be the most sound way to go.

"Great idea," he sang. "But right now, we have to get out of here."

And with that, he once again pulled the girl by the wrist.

Near that part of the city was a small hill with a breathtaking view of the sunset and Kaito and Aoko, equally exhausted from the chase, decided to take a detour and cool down at the top of an old metal container situated over the hill (it was arguably the best place to see the sunset in the city). For a while, they were silent, just admiring the scenery before them. But then the turn of events reminded Aoko of the matter at hand, and a suspicion nagging at the back of her mind since their parting the day before came out in a small voice.

"You lied to her again…" and turning her head to the boy's direction, she added, "Didn't you?"

Now, normally Kaito would put on his innocent act and divert the conversation into another direction. Right now, however, aside from the fact that the lying has gone far too long, he's just plain tired to even deny it. Heck, he's got a hunch that his mother has probably caught on anyway, so why bother trying to hide it?

He then replied all-knowingly, keeping his eyes on the now orange-tinted sky, "I can't exactly tell her the truth, can I?"

"But Chikage-san's hurt!"

"I know," was the boy's quick reply. In frustration, Kaito shut his eyes tight and brought his knees to his chest.

Aoko watched on with worry, biting the inside of her lip as she did. "You can't keep doing this Kaito. It'll just hurt her even more."

"I know," was Kaito's nonchalant reply, before he scooted away a little and dragged himself in such a way that his back is now on his best friend.

The inspector's daughter huffed before she told him, "Kaito! This is serious!" but the boy only sat there unresponsive and lost in thought. Clearly he just isn't in the mood to hear it.

Aoko scooted closer and gently tugged on her best friend's sleeve, "Kaito? What's bothering you this time?"

Without turning to look, Kaito mumbled, "Mom. Her soup."

"What about it?"

Kaito buried his head deeper between his knees before he finished, "Last night it was salty again…"

"Oh," was the girl's brief reaction as she too brought her knees to her chest before giving a long sigh. Somehow deep inside Aoko, there was a need to do something for the woman who's been a very good support to both she and Kaito. But just how does an outsider like herself do that with both the mother and her kid keeping secrets from each other?

Sensing that his best friend is now sporting a downcast expression, Kaito turned to take a glance at Aoko. As he expected, the girl of eight, with sad sapphire eyes now glued to the twilight sky, has turned gloomy, thanks to him. Funny how her mood seems to contrast how the orange plays beautifully—breathtakingly, even—on her small frame, and little Kaito had to bite back a smile.

A couple of beats after, he realized he couldn't take seeing her sad any longer, and Kaito then placed a hand in front of her face and made a blue rose pop up from in between his fingers.

"Lighten up, you!" he chimed, in that same tone he did a little over three years ago when the two kids first met in front of the clock tower. And she reacted the same way she did too, a tad surprise, but the action definitely lifted her spirit up.

Aoko threw the grinning boy a questioning look before she stuttered, "Kaito? Aoko thought… but… you said you—?"

The magician-in-training chuckled mischievously, obviously amused by the girl's reaction, "That I stopped doing magic since Dad died? That's not gonna happen now, is it?"

Although still confused, the girl gingerly took the flower from her best friend. She studied its form, twirled it a bit, before once again giving her attention back to its giver, just when Kaito's cocky grin turned into a sad smile.

"It's the only thing he left me with, after all…" he said to her in a soft voice.

It was not the first time since Kuroba Toichi's death that Kaito would flash that blissfully innocent smile, but it would then turn to one mixed with longing, and Aoko fears it won't be the last. Everyone could have been fooled by it, but not her. Of all people, Aoko believes she is the only one who saw right through it.

Aoko decided to shake the thought off and voiced out, "But the other kids say Kaito's no good and that Toichi-san died because he's no good either."

"What, and you believe them?" Kaito queried, to which the girl pursed her lips and simply shook her head.

"Besides, my magic always cheers you up, doesn't it? Then why do I have to quit on magic when you're always happy with it?" the magician-in-training said with a wink.

With furrowed brows, the only thing Aoko can voice out was his name. "Kaito…"

"Someday I'll prove them wrong. My dad is the greatest magician on earth, and someday I will surpass him! What happened that night was… just…"

Kaito paused, looking for the right words to say. Finally, he let out a sigh and concluded, "He's just unlucky."

There he goes again, going all exultant like nothing in the world is wrong, then turning all reminiscent, distant and distracted… And Aoko was beginning to feel tired of the charade.

"Chikage-san… really loves him, doesn't she?" she whispered in sympathy, to which Kaito nodded in silence.

"Yeah. I'm tired of it… seeing Mom cry over him. No matter how much she hides, it shows," he replied. He then started a tip-tapping beat with his fingers to distract himself.

"I don't like what happened to Dad, but I can't hate him either for leaving us behind…"

Aoko watched as the other kid crossed both arms in front of him and leaned on it with his chin. "And now… I think she knows what's happening to me."

That was it.

That was how far she can make this go on.

This was the same boy that stood by his father's grave, the boy that stood beside her as she weeps for the man she respects… The boy who prides about having a great magician for a father, all too determined to live up to his old man's words and dared not shed a single tear… And it hurts her seeing him like this.

 _Whatever the situation, never forget your Poker Face_ were the words she'd hear him say, and they were words he said were entrusted to him by his father.

But this… this has got to stop, even just for a minute.

Because that same Poker Face is breaking him, and Aoko… and most especially Chikage-san.

"Kaito…" the girl whispered in melancholy. At a loss for things to do, she shifted her attention back to the rose she's holding. "Aoko's worried."

The boy quickly turned his head to his best friend's direction. "About what?"

"It's been four months. _Four months_ , Kaito," she stressed. Said boy, however, only tilted his head to the side in wonder.

True, it's been four months since he lost his father, but what does his best friend really want to tell him?

Confusion took over the boy of eight even more as he said, "And?"

Kaito watched with wondering eyes as Aoko bit her lip in a moment's hesitation, shifted her gaze elsewhere, before she finally told him, "And… Aoko never saw Kaito cry."

To this, the spiky-haired boy couldn't help but raise a brow.

"So?"

In frustration, the inspector's daughter stood up and stomped.

"It's okay to cry, you know," she said, voice higher and louder than she meant it to be. Aoko's intentions were pure when she said it, however Kaito took this as an insult and snapped back in defense.

"I'm _not a wimp_!"

Kaito watched as the other kid's face glowered, and he panicked inside when he noticed her eyes starting to well up.

 _Oh geez was it something I said?_

Said boy began to get flustered when the lass slowly bowed her head and hands clenched to fists on either side of her… even more so when he heard her snivel.

"Hey, Aoko, I…" he began, tilting his head to get a better look at Aoko, but to no avail. "Whatever I said I didn't say it to make you—A-Aoko?"

Little Kaito, unable to get any reply from his companion, leaned his head even more, eager to find out what caused the girl to act this way all of a sudden. Imagine his surprise when the girl's head bobbed up unexpectedly, hastily wiped away a few droplets of tears with an arm and violently tugged the magician's son away from the place, all that without uttering a single word.

"O-oi, Aoko!"

"You're coming with me!" was Aoko's request, or rather, her command, and albeit reluctant Kaito obliged… after all he knows that tone of voice: it means trouble's coming if he decides not to follow.

"To where?"

-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-

It took only about ten minutes to get to their would-be destination—the local cemetery.

"What are we doing here?" Kaito asked finally as she let go of him in front of Kuroba Toichi's grave and turned sharply to his direction.

"So you think crying makes you a wimp? You're stupid!" the exasperated lass screeched, to which the magician's son couldn't help but feel belittled.

"What did you say?!" was his comeback, but was quickly cut off by his best friend.

"Aoko's trying to help here. You've never cried, you've never told Chikage-san the truth, and as far as I know, you've never visited Toichi-san yet," were her words, quick and commanding and full of meaning.

"Now here we are," she continued, now looking around and stretching both arms between them. "No one can see us here," and turning to the grave before them added, "Say whatever you want to him."

"But Aoko—"

"Just do it," the girl insisted, pushing Kaito by his back so he faces the piece of rock which bore his father's name. "Pretend Aoko's not here and just say what Kaito wants to say."

"Fine. I still don't get what good this will do but okay."

With that, Aoko curved a relieved smile before turning the other direction and saying, "Aoko's not here. Aoko's just another rock, or a tree. Aoko can't hear or see anything Kaito does. Kaito can tell his dad anything, right?"

The young man blinked, still drawing a blank on what exactly the girl was planning. Nonetheless, he decided to give it a shot. After all, what's there to lose, right? And so Kaito faced the gray pedestal and took a deep breath.

"Yo, Dad!" he started, and Kaito felt a blush form on his face… out of embarrassment, maybe, or just out of plain ridiculousness.

"I bet you weren't expecting me here," the eight year old said with a small snicker.

"So, Aoko said it's been four month since then. Time flies by so fast doesn't it?"

Little Kaito paused, holding his breath. He didn't know why but he felt disappointed when there was no reply.

"It got pretty lonely without you, especially since you left and… we know you're never coming back."

Again, no response, except maybe the blowing of the wind which somehow picked up. Kaito gingerly continued, now deciding to tell him a story, like all those times Toichi would come home from a world tour and a younger him would sit on his father's lap and excitedly tell him about his first school trip, or his first gold medal, or his first perfect exam.

"Mom… Mom's becoming a better cook day after day," he narrated with another fake smile. "I'm… doing great at school. I'm acing every tests and I've been picked school representative for track and field. I'm representing the school for a Math competition too. Everything's just fine, I… guess."

Kaito rocked himself back and forth, shifting his weight from his toes to his heels. It still feels really awkward talking to a piece of stone representing his father. To distract himself, he stuffed both hands in his pockets, and found the coin he so cherished.

Holding it up to his father's grave, he proclaimed, "I… perfected that coin trick you showed me." With all smiles, the eight-year-old magician-in-training flipped and flicked and tossed the coin, just like how his father taught him and chuckled, "But then I guess we can't go to Las Vegas at this state."

Kaito heard to girl behind him heave a sigh, and he took that as a signal that he's still not doing what she brought him there to do. He did the same as his eyes wandered up to the last tints of purple and orange. A nagging feeling inside him tells him there's still something he needed to say, that there's still something wrong with this scenario.

And then suddenly it struck him, that same stabbing feeling he felt when he first learned of his father's death, when he bore witness to his mother's breakdown upon hearing the news, when clear blue skies of his innocent childhood first turned gray, never the same again.

"Dad, I…" Kaito choked, and it scared him when he felt his lips shiver. Aoko sensed the hint of fear in it, and was about to call out to her best friend when he started talking again.

"Kai—?"

"Dad, the truth is… I…"

The eight year old boy, now with his head to the ground, bit his lip in an effort to stay still, but it proved to be a difficult task.

"I—I…"

Trembling hands turn to fists and the boy of eight tried to bite back fresh tears as he bellowed.

"I HATE YOU!"

From behind him, Aoko let out a small gasp of surprise. The simple fact that she heard him address his father like this was something she never expected.

 _Kaito!_

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Kaito continued, not even bothering to keep his tears at bay anymore.

"Because of you, Mom's crying and I can't make her happy. I thought I can but I can't! I stopped doing magic because it reminds her of you, I tried making her smile but she'll _still_ cry when I'm not around! Everyone in school's making fun of me because you're weak and they're pretty sure I am too. I HATE YOU!"

Little Aoko shut her eyes tight at this, keeping herself from breaking her words to take a look at her best friend's grieving form. All she wanted was for him to be honest with himself for once… but she ended up making him break down, and she couldn't help but blame herself for it.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED TO MOM! YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR PROMISE! YOU'RE THE WORST DAD ON THE PLANET!"

A whimper, like that of a pup in the rain, filled the early evening air. Kaito felt his knees give way from under him. Trembling little hands hang on to nothing but grains of sand, slowly seeping amongst the gaps of his fingers.

"B—but… but… It's unfair. I can't hate you. You're my father, and Mom loves you. And I just… I just want to see her smile again. If I hate you, she—she'll just feel sad again."

Distressed, pained and utterly broken, the innocent boy of eight who, up until now has been hiding his tears, his sadness and his deepest rage under a mask he so carefully crafted, took in a deep, deep breath before he wept, "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

And it was then that he realized; that Poker Face he's been keeping for so, _so_ long in order to make people believe he's all right, has long, _long_ been broken. Only now when his heart, broken to pieces by his father's death, has grasped the truth his mind can't seem to understand. Only now did he realize he's been trying his darn best to fix a situation in which he, too, needed fixing, that he needed to let it all out and just be honest with himself.

From behind, a pair of petite arms wrapped around him, and Kaito couldn't help but lean to the touch, too distraught to even think about pulling away.

"That's why I did all those things," the boy continued. Kaito found that letting his heart out eased the heavy feeling he's been keeping inside for so long. "I was first in everything, I was kind to everyone like you told me to be, I was helpful and I hate seeing people sad. I just wanted her to be happy. I just wanted her to be proud of me…"

And in the river of words his young mind has found itself in, one thought echoes clearly above the rest…

 _I just wanted to make her smile the way she always did._

"But then you left and it's just…"

"It's…" a sniff, and the next words drowned in a muffled whisper, as Kaito's head came crashing to his only source of comfort.

 _"It's just not fair…"_ he breathed amidst the sobs and the hiccups.

All that while, the teary-eyed Aoko never left his side. She was biting her lip in an effort to keep her own tears at bay. Because right now, she couldn't… not when she knew she had to be strong for her best friend. There they are, two third grade school kids sprawled on the ground, trying to make sense of their bitter fate, and Kuroba Toichi's grave bore witness to a friendship now made stronger by tribulations. Soon, her thumbs were making circling movements against his shoulders and she was rocking him from side to side in an effort to calm him down, like how her inspector father used to do for her when she breaks down.

And just like that, Kaito eventually calmed down. He didn't know how she did it, but she did…

Just like magic.

And just like all the other magic tricks he's seen so far, it amazed him.

-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-

The sky has turned pitch black when Kaito and Aoko finally decided to go home, with the former leading the way with both hands behind his head. On his heels was Aoko, her sapphire orbs glued to the ground as the event replayed in her head. Finally, after around twenty minutes of deafening silence, she decided to speak out.

"Kaito?"

"Hm?" was his brief reply, without even bothering to turn his head towards her.

Brows furrowed when Aoko stopped walking, and she said in a trembling voice, "S-sorry… Aoko only wanted to help but… Aoko ended up making Kaito cry."

Kaito blinked in response, not knowing how exactly he would react to it. After a moment of consideration, he gave her a shrug.

"Nah, it's okay. I-I needed that anyway," he said as he took a few steps towards his best friend.

"I just feel like, for the longest time, everyone and everything's been so against me."

"That's not true!" the smaller of the two retorted, and bit her tongue to the words " _Aoko… Chikage-san… Even Aoko's Dad… we're all here for Kaito."_

However, it proves there was no need for her to say them, for with one look at Aoko's watery orbs, Kaito fully understood.

Without words, he knows.

And for the first time in months, a sincere smile—the most beautiful Aoko has ever seen from him—graced his features.

"Yeah."

Seeing the expression on her best friend's face, Aoko, too, curved the most satisfied grin, to which, he couldn't help but blush.

"Just…" Kaito paused to look at her with half-lidded orbs, "We're not gonna tell anyone about what happened, okay?" said he with a finger to his lips.

Aoko sniffed and nodded in agreement.

"Kaito, Dad said he's preparing a feast. Kaito and Chikage-san can come over! Dad always said it's better if more people eat together. Then… then maybe Chikage-san's cooking will taste all right again. Sounds good?" the inspector's daughter offered, to which the spiky-haired boy let out a delighted chuckled.

Kaito reached out to wipe the last of Aoko's tears and nodded, "Yeah. Now stop crying."

In retort, the girl gave her companion a strong nudge on the shoulder, " _You_ stop crying."

A series of uncontrollable laughter filled the early evening scenery as Kaito and Aoko shared their first genuine fun time in months.

After a minute or so, the lass straightened herself up before proposing with outstretched arms, "Hug?" to which the older of the two agreed.

"Thanks, Aoko. That made me feel better. You're the bestest best friend a guy can have," he whispered in sincerity.

And in the eyes of onlookers, Kaito and Aoko depict the perfect image of a friendship that will last for years and years to come.

It was Kaito's turn to propose this time.

"Shall we go get ice cream?" he asked in bliss, to which he got a knock on the head as Aoko said, "Idiot. We're going home."

"Oh right, you said something about cooking up a feast," Kaito snorted in jest. "Geez, and here I was feeling a bit generous…" he added in sarcasm.

Aoko chuckled at this before hitting the boy by the arm and running away, "Come on, Kaito! Last one home's a sore loser!"

"Oh, honestly!" he called after her before he, too, gave a start. "Do come up with something more creative!"

-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-

A pitch-black Nakamori household awaited the grade school kids, but just as Kaito was reaching out for the living room light, the sound of something popping one after another made both kids jump, even more so when two fully grown adults popped out from their hiding places.

Shouts of "SURPRISE!" echoed as the last piece of confetti hit the wooden floor.

The little boy tilted his head in perplexity. The room was decorated with colorful pieces of paper, mobiles and glitter. Nakamori Ginzo and Kuroba Chikage stood there in front of them, poppers in hand and wearing happy faces.

"W-what's…?" Kaito started before he turned to the girl behind him, only to find her grinning as well.

"Aoko what's all this about?" the brunette squeaked to the other kid. Aoko let out an amused giggle before she replied, tangling her arm around his, "It's Kaito birthday, silly! Have you forgotten?"

"My—" the still bewildered boy looked up to the pair that is his mother and the inspector, "It's my birthday?"

The messy-haired girl pouted at her best friend before telling him, "Geez, Kaito! And after all the hard work Chikage-san went just for this…"

Kaito's gaze went from the girl clinging to him, to his mother, then to the master of the house and back, before it settled to the tender topaz that is Chikage's sparkling eyes.

"M-Mom…"

"Oh, Kaito," Chikage sang as he gave her son a tight hug. The still confused brunette can only stare back.

At a lack for any explanation, Kaito once again turned his attention to Aoko. "Y-you did this for me?"

The lass, too happy for her own good, shrugged her shoulders and replied, "It was Dad's idea. Dad got Chikage-san to set it up for us before we get home."

"A-Aoko, this is…"

"Oh, my little boy's grown another year older again! Dad will be so happy for you," the woman swooned as she clung tighter to Kaito. The father-daughter tandem couldn't help but gleam at each other from the sidelines. With just a little effort, not only did they succeed with their surprise party; they gave Chikage and Kaito their much-needed closure.

"Mom, but—"

"Wait, don't tell me Kaito forgot his own birthday _again_?" Aoko teased with both hands on her waist. To this, the young boy wriggled his way out of his mother's grasp and retorted. And so once again the bickering ensued between the childhood friends.

"What, it's not like _you_ can remember your birthday every year can you?"

"Of course I can! Aoko's not stupid, _Bakaito_!"

"So you're saying I'm stupid, _Ahoko_?"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"Now, now, kids, settle down. I'll light the candles for you," Ginzo finally said before gesturing into the kitchen and setting up the table.

And at that moment, everything was perfect.

Nine lit candles decorated chocolate fudge-flavored cake. Two pairs of sapphire eyes shone brighter in the luminescence. A melody they have all been used to hearing hundreds of times over hung in the air, accompanied by applause and merry laughter. A boy of nine closed both his hope-filled eyes as he began to make a wish. Grown-ups say you can have one extra wish for every candle on your birthday. But Kaito? He knew very well what it is he wants to wish for… He didn't need to use up all nine wishes. Heck, maybe he can save them for another day…

Because all he ever wanted was to see her smile again.

That smile which sends his heart fluttering to the heavens…

That smile which turns everything sparkling…

That same smile which makes the boy believe he can do anything.

Then again, maybe he need not wish for it at all. He knows just how to make that wish come true. He just had to be himself…

And things will work itself like magic.

And this moment, this same moment of tears and smiles, this imperfect moment, made the boy realize it doesn't take a perfect child to make the most perfect woman happy.

And certainly, it doesn't take a perfect son to make a perfect family.

 _Love…_

That's all there is.

 _"It's going to be all right. Right, Dad?"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaaaaand, there ya have it! Angsty, hurt/comfort-y with a dash of friendship fluff and humor... aaaaand happy ending!~ YAY!

Hoo, I hope I did well with the whole "I-want-to-capture-childhood-innocence" thing, you know, the coin thing, the soup thing, the whole "I'm telling on you" thing, the bully thing, glue and glitter... that kind of stuff *giggles*

Heehee. Yeah... It's always been part of my headcanon for Aoko to be that tomboyish, so please forgive her. She wants to be just like her dad who can do anything *sniffs* Also forgive Kaito for having mother complex, that's just part of his thing... actually I think even in canon he's like that... He just loves her so much that he lets her do what she wants even if that means he's gonna be living alone and stuff like that (for the record, tho, DCMK parents are _terrible_ parents. Let's all accept that fact).

Oh, before I forget, I'm sorry for the entire "Kaito gets bullied cos he stops doing magic" thing. I know it's a little shallow, but then again we're dealing with kids here aren't we? You know kids, they just... find fault in everything (LOLWAT?) and try to prove they're superior than other kids and all that! I just needed Kaito to go through that too. And I mean come _on,_ look at how he dealt with them. He's a good kid through and through who'll do anything for the people he cares about! *clears throat*

AAAANYWAYS, how was it? Good? Bad? It got a little cheesy near the end din't it? Or was it just me? LOL xD

REVIEWS ARE LOVED EVERYONE~ See you when I see you!~ ^_^

 **Love lots,**

 **-neonquincy1217-**


End file.
